730
by poeftme
Summary: Habían sido dos años de larga espera, de sentimientos encontrados y deseos persistentes.


**730**

[…]

Oficialmente, estaba a mitad de camino. Zoro mentiría si dijera que no está feliz, quizás como nunca antes lo había estado. Y es que estaba tan cerca.

No puede precisar ya la cantidad de veces que se frustró en silencio, habiendo querido verle, tocarle, escucharle reír. Pero sí puede dar sentencia de cuándo empezó todo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

El trágico día puso patas arriba la tripulación, incluso estando en lugares tan distintos, se habían vuelto uno con el sentimiento de impotencia. Los lamentos eran los mismos, puede que lo único diferente allí era quién creían que era el culpable. Todos se habían echado la culpa.

¿Cómo no sentirse así? En ese tiempo ninguno encontró una réplica adecuada para disipar el peso que se habían cargado a la espalda, pero ahora era de otro modo. Habían decidido, para sí mismos y para el mundo, que se harían tan fuertes como para no permitirle a Luffy sentirse tan devastado otra vez. Y si no eran tan fuertes como para defender a alguien, lo serían para sobrevivir sin que nadie diera la vida por ellos.

Cuando Zoro supo la noticia, no pudo importarle menos el mundo y el qué sería después de la guerra. Solo pensó en su capitán, en lo destruido que estaría, en su inminente frustración, mucho mayor que la que él sentía. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso? Ver a su hermano morir frente a sus ojos, sentir que fue su culpa, que era débil, no tenerlos a ellos. Zoro no pecaba de arrogante, pero conocía a Luffy, él era tan simple y tan dedicado a los demás que no sería de otra forma.

Aún mantiene fresco el recuerdo de aquella vez, el día preciso en el que abandonó por completo su propio sueño para vivir por el de alguien más. Quizás no fuera lo mejor, y si su capitán se enterara, probablemente, le regañaría. Ese día había tratado de mover cielo y tierra para llegar a Luffy, tal y como, sabía, habían hecho los demás.

Había dado miles de vueltas por la isla, huyendo de las bestias y de los regaños de Mihawk, había llegado la noche y, aun así, no se había rendido. Quería estar ahí para Luffy, aunque no aportara ningún cambio, pues era incapaz de traer de vuelta a quien él más quería.

Con los días pasando se había hecho a la idea de que la única forma de irse y presentarse ante Luffy era siendo fuerte. Entrenó tan duro que estuvo a punto de morir, muchas veces, pero nunca dejó de intentarlo, por más que le doliera el cuerpo y su mayor motivación estuviera demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera el dolor interno, la angustia, habían logrado mellar su espíritu. Ahora que ya no vivía para sí mismo no había mucho que hacerle, si cuando vivía por y para él ya no se cuidaba, ¿qué sería ahora?

Zoro pensó, ese día, que las ansías iban a devorarlo, que sus sentimientos estaban derramándose. Habían pasado un límite que él, en silencio, había establecido. Tuvo miedo por un instante, de lo mucho que la imagen de Luffy podía causarle, de ese desborde de sentimientos que había aparecido para darle vuelta la cabeza, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a ver a su capitán.

Darle nombre al sentimiento sería cavar su propia fosa, dar por sentado que no volvería a ser lo mismo y que, lejos de lo que se prometió en el transcurso de esos dos años, daría su vida entera por Luffy.

[...]

El último día había llegado, y aunque hubo agradecido el cuidado y las enseñanzas del espadachín, por ahora, más fuerte del mundo, no pudo no mostrarse emocionado por irse de la isla. No ocultó el deseo por ver a todos, incluido el estúpido cocinero. ¿Cómo estarían los demás ahora? ¿Cómo estaría Luffy? Trató de pensar en un cambio significativo en su persona, y comenzó a temerle a eso. ¿Qué si había cambiado? La muerte de Ace pudo transformarlo, quizás fuera diferente. Y él esperaba que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre, con esa sonrisa cálida que lo hace sentirse seguro de haber elegido el camino correcto.

Es el primero en llegar pero, sin saber exactamente cómo, ha terminado por cortar un barco por la mitad. No piensa mucho más en ello. Quiere verlo, por más que estuviera extrañando a todos en esos dos años, no puede evitar que él sea un poco más importante ahora. Puede que solo sea el miedo de que haya cambiado.

Lleva horas dando vueltas y todavía no le ha visto, es curioso que sea el último en llegar a algo tan importante. En verdad, el temor de un cambio está haciendo estragos en su persona. Decide detenerse, solo debería dejar de pensar tanto en ello, se dice. Confía en Luffy, sabe que él siempre puede salir adelante, aunque tenga todas las de perder. Él siempre logra hacerlo, por eso le ha estado siguiendo, por eso ha esperado dos años. Por Luffy.

Y los dos años gestaron un monstruo que no debió haber salido nunca, uno que pensó encerrar aunque fuera difícil. Pero que Luffy pudo sacar solo con aparecerse frente a él.

Allí, con las típicas vestimentas y ese tan familiar sombrero de paja, estaba Luffy. A grandes rasgos no pudo encontrarle nada, estuvo casi perdido en los sentimientos que habían desbordado de nuevo, sin pedirle permiso, pero se halló otra vez cuando le llamó por su nombre. Como si no hubieran pasado tantos días, su nombre sonó igual de familiar que siempre, con ese tono tan dulce que le hacía sentir extraño tantas veces. Luffy había disipado la espera, la angustia, la frustración y la impotencia pasados, solo con decir su nombre.

Cuando le vio de frente reparó hasta en los detalles más mínimos. Su cara seguía igual, su sonrisa estaba ahí y era la misma de siempre. Lo único distinto allí, que desencajaba con el Luffy que recordaba, era la enorme cicatriz de su pecho; era tan grande que supo dónde se la había hecho, probablemente fuera algún almirante.

No dejó de mirarle, hasta que Luffy se sintió lo suficientemente perturbado como para interrogarle. No contestó a la pregunta, tenía que ser obvio el por qué de tan intensa mirada. Luffy solo sonrió, feliz de ver a Zoro, sin cuestionarse mucho más que el origen de la nueva cicatriz de su camarada.

El espadachín acercó su mano a la marca de herida. Luffy pudo sentir un escalofrío, la mano de Zoro se sentía cálida, de una forma nueva para él.

—¿Qué haces, Zoro?

Tardó en contestarle, seguía delineando la marca, mirando con resentimiento esa parte de la piel que desentonaba con el resto. No le daba asco, solo sentía que era un recordatorio permanente de ese día, hace dos años.

—Esto me recuerda que no estuve allí.

Luffy lo entendió, mostrándole una sonrisa melancólica. Estiró su mano y tocó su mejilla, acariciando hasta llegar a la nueva cicatriz del espadachín.

—Tú también tienes una.

Zoro sabía que Luffy solía decir cosas sin sentido para los demás, pero que, dentro de su propia mente, tenían un significado especial. Comprendió entonces lo que quiso decirle. Se sentía exactamente igual.


End file.
